custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
A Lost Universe
A Lost Universe is a story serial that tells the tale of a universe where the enemies of the Toa are victorious, and the last shreds of resistance must pull through. Story Chapter 1: The Quest Begins Toa Konuj looked over his doomed village. Smoke covered the air. His city, Bio-Mui, had been destroyed by Teritroz, leader of the brotherhood of the Shadow Beings. Toa Konuj and the rest of his team had been so close to winning, so close. They had the Mask of Destiny, and were about to save Toa Warnod, protector of the universe, when Teritroz and the rest of the shadow beings destroyed the mask. They killed Toa Warnod, and Teritroz took his place. He called Icarmix, his most loyal shadow being, and told him to lead the rest of the shadow beings to destroy every village in the universe. Toa Konjul, Toa of Steel, had been the only member of the team to escape. He knew he had to collect the five pieces of the mask of destiny and put it back together to revive Toa Warnod and save the universe.... before it was too late. He turned away from the village and the dead Matoran it contained. He walked down the trail leading to the temple of Warnod, which would give him the Ultra-Power of Steel to help him on his mission. On his way he thought about how the shadow beings had arrived from another universe. They were pretty much invincible now... with a whole universe in their grasp. ---- Gortil smiled as he watched Toa Konju head for the temple. "Foolish Toa," he whispered. He would greet the only remaining Toa Nutru with a surprise of insane Matoran. ---- Maztaz shivered in his icy cell. He looked all around at the other two Matoran of Steel that had survived the attack on Bio-Mui, only to be captured by shadow being Chirvam and sent to the fortress of the shadow beings, the Killer Dungeon. "This is all your fault, Maztaz," one of the Matoran, Hewru, snapped. Maztaz rose to his feet. "And how is this my fault?" he demanded. "You saw Teritroz coming and didn't warn us fast enough," said Hewru. "Enough!" shouted Jalta. "Arguing isn't going to help us!" They settled back down, wondering what would happen next. Chapter 2: The Arrival Toa Konjul climbed up the steps of the temple. A few seconds later, Gortil lept out of some bushes. "Well, well, well, look who we have here." He raised his hand. "Attack, Matoran!" he shouted. Insane Matoran ran toward Toa Konju. He took out his Sword of Steel and Bio Blaster. The Matoran took out their Shadow Blaster and daggers coated with poison. Konju swung his sword. Pillars of steel rose out of the ground, crushing the Matoran under the ceiling. The remaining Matoran all shot their shadow blasters. Konjul dodged them, then shot his own weapon. The Matoran screamed and flew in all directions as soon as the missile hit. The whole temple started falling apart. Konjul rushed inside, only to find Gortil absorb the Ultra-Power of Steel. He grinned at Konjul. Konjul attacked. Gortil shot a shadow blast. Konjul flew out the temple and crashed into the trees. An insane Matoran jumped on him, ready to kill him, but Konjul released his Rhotuka spinner. It hit the Matoran and turned him into steel. Konjul turned around, only to get hit straight in the face by Icarmix. ---- Konjul awoke to find himself standing in front of Teritroz, his hands tied up. His weapons were in Icarmix's hand. He closed his hand and turned them into dust. "No!" shouted Konjul. The two shadow beings turned their gaze to him, and a shadow blast knocked him out. ---- Maztaz was wondering if he'd ever get out of his cell when Icarmix threw in an unconscious Toa. Maztaz rushed over and studied him when he realized that this was the protector of Bio-Mui: Konjul, Toa of Steel! Chapter 3: The Escape Jalta walked back and forth in the cell, thinking about how to escape. Konjul, who had just awakened, was trying to break the bars of the cell using his steel powers, but it was useless. "Hmmm...." said Maztaz. He looked over at Hewru. The Matoran was sleeping soundly. Konjul stopped trying to beak the bars and studied them. They were powered by dark energy. If only he were a Toa of Light... He suddenly looked over at Hewru. The Matoran was holding something while he was sleeping. He crept in closer. Jaltu and Maztaz watched as he opened Hewru's palm to reveal a key made of shadow energy. Konjul's eyes darted over to the bars and realized there was a keyhole there. Hewru chose that exact moment to wake up. He backed away from Konjul. Maztaz eyed Hewru coldly. "Where did you get that key?" he asked. "I FOUND IT!" roared Hewru. He ran for the keyhole, but Konjul was too fast for him. He raised a steel pillar out of the ground. Hewru, unable to turn around, crashed into the pillar. Jalta grabbed the key and opened the door. Immediately, an alarm went off. Two Bohkal came out of the shadows, staffs in hand. "Run!" shouted Konjul. The Matoran scattered. Hewru didn't go, however. "Go!" shouted Konjul. Hewru shook his head and ran in the opposite direction. The bohkal raised their staffs, releasing shadow blasts. Konjul jumped up and crushed the bohkal with two shots from his palms. He ran out of the building, catching up with the Matoran. None of them looked back. ---- Hewru ran. Suddenly, Icarmix appeared behind him and shot a blast of darkness. Hewru screamed as he changed, then smiled. His eyes were red, and he had two shadow swords in his hands. He had become a shadow Matoran. Icarmix smiled as well. Hewru set out, with one thought on his mind: Destroy Konjul. Chapter 4: The First Piece of the Mask Konjul looked up ahead. They had been running quite a while now. Now he saw two Rahi in the distance. Uh-oh, thought Kojul. They were Shadow Dragons, sons of Teritroz. "Quickly!" shouted Konjul. "Follow me." Konjul turned to the right. Maztaz and Jalta followed him. Konjul saw, however, to his horror, that two more shadow dragons had appeared. He turned to the left, only to find two more shadow dragons. He turned back to see two more shadow dragons. They were surrounded. Konjul raised a steel pillar out of the ground and hurled at a dragon, but it turned the steel pillar to ash using its breath. Suddenly, Jalta shouted, "Look at that!" Konjul and Maztaz followed his gaze. Konjul smiled. He knew who it was. It was Elecro, Toa of Electricity, from the Toa Tohurga. He raised his fist and brought it down into the ground. Electricity shot through the ground, blasting the Shadow Rahi away. "Hello, Konjul," he said as he landed. "Long time, no see." Konjul smiled. "Think you can give me and these two Matoran here a ride?" Elecro studied Maztaz and Jalta. He nodded. "Hop on," he said. ---- Elecro arrived with Konjul and the Matoran in a city surrounded by a force field, which Elecro stepped right through. Konjul was surprised to see that the city was busy. Matoran were at work; Turaga were holding meetings. The buildings of the city stood tall and unharmed. Maztaz and Jalta were amazed. "Welcome to Bio-Rui," Elecro said proudly. "When the shadow beings attacked, we put up this force field, and they didn't get through." Elecro looked at Konjul. "Where are your weapons?" he asked. Konjul told him what had happened. After he was finished, Elecro motioned for him and the Matoran to follow. They followed him into a building through a number of rooms where Matoran were hard at work. Finally, Elecro stopped at a secret chamber. They went in. Inside, Konjul was shocked to see a piece of the Mask of Destiny! Elecro took it. "A Matoran found it and gave it to me. It looked powerful, so I hid it. Now I give it to you." He gave the piece to Konjul. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Elecro, Konjul, Maztaz, and Jalta rushed outside. Icarmix was standing with Hewru outside the force field. Icarmix looked amused. "Ah, we meet once again, Toa Konjul." Elecro took out his swords. Icarmix nodded at Hewru, who put out his hand and sucked in the force field. It re-formed around him, and the Matoran started screaming. Icarmix slashed out at Elecro, who struck him with an electric cyclone. Icarmix simply absorbed it and put darkness into Elecro. Elecro screamed. HE HAD BECOME A TOA OF SHADOW. Meanwhile, Hewru knocked Konjul off his feet and took the first piece of the mask. "No!" shouted Konjul. Icarmix and Hewru flew away. Konjul looked around and saw Elecro standing over him, ready for the kill... Characters *Chirvam *Elecro *Gortil *Hewru *Icarmix *Jalta *Konjul *Maztaz *Teritroz *Warnod *A number of unidentified Bohkal *A number of unidentified Matoran *A number of unidentified Shadow Dragons *A number of unidentified Turaga Category:Stories